Revenge of Aa'une
by Elememtal1000
Summary: Aa'une is back and more powerful than ever. He captures some of our favorite creatures and now perim is under his evil control. Can they escape and save Perim?
1. Chamber of the Dark Souls

This is a request/challenge from an anonymous person and I'm glad to be the one to write it. Hope you guys enjoy it.

* * *

Maxxor woke up with a major head ached, his body was in extreme pain all over like someone had beaten him with a rock, and he had no idea what happened to him. The last thing he remembered was setting in his study than an explosion went off.

He is chained up on a wall made of coral and rock. Looking around, he sees that he was not alone. There was Intress on his right and Raznus was on his left, there was also Tangath Toborn, Chaor, Takinom, Prince Mudeenu and a Danian that he didn't know.

He tried breaking the chains with his super strange, but they gave him a nasty shock that made his body and mind feel worst. Looking at his fellow prisoner, he sees Chaor began to wake up.

"Where am I and who has the guts to chain ME! Chaor demanded a second after he woke up. Unlike Maxxor, Chaor continued to pull at the chains even with the electricity shocking him.

"Calm down, Chaor. Shouting will get us no where." stated Maxxor.

"Don't tell me what to do Maxxor!" Chaor threaten him.

Chaor had been the second one to wake up and now the others were beginning to regain consciousness thanks to Chaor's yelling. Maxxor saw the Danian wake up and since they were all tided up, he thought he should at lest know the bug's name.

"Hey, Danian." said Maxxor. There were only two Danians in the cell and since everybody know that Maxxor would not address Raznus that way, he had to be talking to the other one.

"Yes?" Wamma was worried about what the Overworld leader wanted with him.

"What is your name?" he asked.

"I'm Wamma, a Danian Madilblor." he answered. Maxxor being satisfied with the answer, turned his attention to the others.

"Intress, do you remember what happened?" he asked her. She shock her head.

"Not really, the last thing I remember was walking in the halls of your castle than nothing."

"Same with me. I was at the barracks looking over a report than nothing." Tangath said.

"Wait a minute, I thought you were turned into a spirit whine the Sword of Khy'at was destroyed." stated Prince Mudeenu. Tangath smiled at that.

"I was, but Bodal and Olkiex were able to fix it and my body was restored." Tangath explained.

"As interesting as it is to hear every body catching up, we need to find out what happened." Takinom said, trying to get everybody focused.

"She is right, we need to escape before the M'arrilians come back here." said Raznus.

"How do you know it was the M'arrilians?" asked Wamma.

"Just look around you. This place screams M'arrilian." Raznus said in a smart alec way. Wamma looked like his feeling were hurt, but he didn't say anything.

Just than the large doors opened to reveal Aa'nue and some other M'arillians. Everybody was stunned to see their enemy that they thought had died. The pure shock and horror was clearly seen on their faces.


	2. H'earing Saves the Day

An hour before our favorite creatures were captured.

H'earing was doing what he normally does when he has nothing to do. Eat some Dractyl scales, Kaz gave him and take a long deserved nap. Okay not a deserved nap, but still a nap.

He was laying down on top a cliff in Sabertooth Cavern with his hand resting on his stomach, occasionally he would subconsciously screech his stomach.

Thanks to his supersensitive ears, he hears what sounds like a bunch of creature marching in his direction. He slowly opens his eyes and rubs the sleep out of them.

"Yaa, where is all that noise coming from? I'm trying to get some sleep." he yawned/ complained. He sets up to see who was making all the noise. His mouth drops to the ground when he sees a group of M'arrilians marching along a path that leads to the Deep Mines. Seeing them in Underworld turf made his mouth drop, but seeing who they had almost made him have a heart-attack.

They had Chaor and Takinom chained together back to back and were carrying them on a wagon that was made of rock. He was scarred and didn't know what to do. There were to many of them for him to fight alone. If he went to get help than they might get away.

"I must be the biggest idiot in all of Perim for what I'm going to do." he said to himself. he carefully climes down the cliff and begins to fallow the M'arrillians. Good thing he is a master spy, he will need all his expertise on spying to find out what they are planing.

* * *

Back at where we left our heroes in the last chapter.

"Why have you kidnaped us?!" yelled Chaor.

"And where are we?!" demanded Maxxor. The rest of the captured creatures were grinding their teeth and giving Aa'une death stares.

"You are in the Chamber of Dark Souls to help me gain the power I rightfully deserve." said Aa'une.

"And how are you going to do that?" growled Intress.

"I will explain that monetarily." Aa'une stated.

Aa'une was now in the center of the huge room with his arms folded. His guards were standing around the room, ready to jump into action if any of the prisoners tried something.

_What are they going to do? _thought H'earing, who had sneaked into the room when Aa'une and his guards had walked inside. He was hiding behind an ancient statue of a creature that looked more like a Overworlder than a M'arrillian. In fact H'earing noticed that the ruins they were in didn't look like M'arrillian ruins. Sure the place had coral and other stuff around that made it look M'arrillian, but there were odd markings that looked like ancient Perimas and other odd things.

H'earing couldn't do anything, but watch at this point, so he tried to be super quit as he listened to all that they were saying.

"Before I tell you poor creatures my plan, there is someone missing. Siril'ean! Bring the prisoner." ordered Aa'une.

A light-indigo creature monstrosity resembling a butterfly flew inside at Aa'une's command and was carrying Frafdo is his tentacles. The captured heros recognised him as Siril'ean the songthieth, who they had to battle during the war. Frafdo looked terrible, his fathers were messed up and dry blood covered his bird body. Maxxor's face redden with raged at seeing his friend beaten up.

Siril'ean flew over to a pair of chains on the wall and chafed Frafdo in them. He than went back outside, leaving Frafdo with the rest of them.

"This is an outrage Aa'une! You and your M'arrillians lost the war and you will loss again! Free us now!" Prince Mudeenu shouted. He got shocked for his outburst, but to him it was worth it.

"I thought you would be thankful for what I'm about to do. You all should be glad, you are going to be apart of something that Perim has not seen in ages."

"I don't care about old stories, Aa'une! You will free me or I will rip you to pieces!" Chaor threatened, he was given an even bigger shock than before. Aa'une looked amused at his pain.

"And I don't care that you don't want to hear the story Chaor, but you are going to anyways." Aa'une hatefully stated." Now many solans ago when M'arrillians were the rightful rulers of Perim, all the tribes would sacrifice their best warriors as tribute to pay for their right to live. We the M'arrillians would than perform the ritual of the dark souls, which would drain their power and life force and give it to the leader of the M'arrillians." he explained.

Aa'une took a few steps backwards, the center of the room began to open and a huge black gem raised from the floor. The gem flow over to Aa'une, landing in his hands.

"This is the Dark Soul, a gem of pure dark mugic which we need for the ritual." He held up his hands for them to see and then the gem flouted out of his hands and went up in the air. The Dark Soul began to glow with a purple arae around it. "It has begun." Aa'une stated. The captured creatures' mouths dropped from shock of what was happening.

Beams of purple energy shot from the Dark Soul and hit them at their chests. They screamed in pain as their life force was being brained from them.

H'earing was biting his nails, not knowing what he should do. _This is bad! This is bad!_ he thought over and over in his head. He could only think of one thing to do and it would more than likely kill him, but if Aa'une did take all their power than he might want to be dead.

He takes a deep breath and jumps off the statue and grabs the Dark Soul. The Dark Soul want berserk, H'earing felt the gem draining some of his energy and Aa'une was blasted away from extra creature.

Aa'une didn't explain that there needed to be only nine creatures no more, no less. If there was an extra added than the ritual will be ruined.

The bad thing is that nobody knows what would happen if that rule was broken, but they were about to find out.


	3. The Escape

Thanks for all the reviews you awesome people wrote! I really appreciate them. Sorry for the long wait. I was busy with some personal stuff.

I'll try to update every week, but no promises.

* * *

Thanks to that shock, Aa'une get from the Dark Soul gem, he was now passed out on the ground. Some of his guards went to his side to help him and the others ran to capture the unwanted intruder, but they stopped when they saw what was happening to the captured warriors.

Their bodies began to shrink, looking much younger than before like the hands of time were turning backwards.

H'earing couldn't hold on to the gem anymore, he dropped it on to the ground. It smashed into seven pieces of different shapes and sizes. Since the Dark Soul was so full of energy at the time it was destroyed, the pieces latterly finished like they were transported away to some were far away. If the creatures that were in the chamber of dark souls saw it shatter they would have thought it looked like the way the Chaotic players transport, but they didn't see it.

Now that the Dark Soul was in pieces and gone to who knows were the purple beam that was draining their energy had finished into thin air, but the effects of what happened were still there.

The chained warriors' bodies were changing. They were slowly turning younger tell it stopped when they were in the Perim equivalent of teenagers.

Maxxor, Chaor and Prince Mudeenu's bodies liked less muscular and they had shrunk about a foot in height.

Wamma had lost a lot of weight and lost some inches, but not as much as Maxxor, Chaor and Mudeenu did.

Intress and Takinom like their male companions, had shrunken in size, but Takinom's wings had oddly stad the same size. Their hair had also changed, Intress' was now much shorter it didn't even touch her shoulders, because it being shorter it looked more curly. There was also bangs that covered her right eye a little bet. Takinom's didn't changed as much, it looked like someone had cut a few inches off it, but it still went passed her shoulders.

Tangath Toborn had become less muscular and a little bit smaller, but he was now taller than the others by a few inches. His mane was longer and lighter so he was now a dirty blond and his beard was gone.

Raznuz changed more than any body else. He was back to his young Overworld self with green skin and his black hair standing up in his old style. The Danian parasite had fallen off of him and it died probably because of the purple beam that hit Raznuz also drained its energy completely.

Because, H'earing was holding the Dark Soul for a short time he had received some of the others' lost powers, but not all of them. He didn't changed in appearance, but he did turn younger like his friends.

The little guy couldn't handle the energy exchange, he passed out on the ground. Now that their bodies had shrunken, their hands were now too smell for the chains and they fall to the ground. Unlike H'earing they were wide awake, but their bodies and minds felt funny, in fact their minds were so confused that they didn't know their bodies had had changed at all.

The M'arrillians snapped out of their surprise and charged forward at the weakened creatures. Maxxor, even though he felt like the chamber was spinning, saw them come and was able to use a flame orb attack at the enemy. It slowed them down, but there were many of them and Maxxor in his current state couldn't fight them all. Thankful he was not alone, the others were also some what ready to fight.

"I'm going to KILL you, Aa'une!" shouted Chaor, who was very serious of keeping that promise.

"Chaor, we need to escape and get to safety, not fight to the death." Takinom told him. Maxxor was about to say the exact same thing to Chaor, but it was a good think that he didn't. If he had said it than Chaor would have had ignored him, but he had more respect for Takinom so he did what she said.

Aa'une was still pasted out with guards watching after him. Maxxor know that he might wake up any minute and that more M'arrillians will come soon.

"Come on we need to move!" ordered Maxxor. Everybody ran outside, exapt for H'earing, who was carried out by Takinom. They blasted their way through the different chambers, halls, ect and fired at almost every M'arrillian they saw.

After five hours of this they finally made it out a M'arrillian turf and were now at the Doors of the Deep Mines. They were exhausted, but they had to keep moving, because the enemy was right on their tails.

"Something is not right." stated Prince Mudeenu as they ran away from the Doors of the Deep Mines.

"You just know figured that out!" yelled Chaor.

"No, that was not what I meant. Where are the guards that were suppose to be at the Doors?" asked Mudeenu.

"How am I suppose to know that just keep running!" shouted Chaor. He was angry about running away like cowereds, but he was not an idiot. If they stad and fought than they would be dead.

After another two hours of running, they stopped and were now somewhere in the Underworld. from the looks of it, Maxxor guessed that they were some where near the Lava Pond. All of them were tired and exhausted from all the running and fighting. H'earing was still unconscious and was lying on the ground.

Now that their minds were more clear and they had stopped running, they noticed that they had turned back to their teenaged selfs.

"What happened to us?" asked a confused Wamma.

"The Dark Soul must have some how done this." stated Intress, who was having a heard time keeping her cloths in place. Now that she had shrunken a few sizes her cloths were to big for her, the same thing happened to the others.

"Yes the Dark Soul is the key, but what did it do to us? Aa'une said that it would drain our life force not make us younger." said Prince Mudeenu.

I belive the question is not what it did, but how can we turn back to our old selfs?" asked Raznuz.

Everybody didn't know the answer to that. There was still too many questions and no answers.

"I vote we go try to contact our allies. There is an Underworld village not far from here and they have equipment that can send a message to Underworld City." said Takinom, crossing her arms.

"How long away is it?" asked Maxxor.

"It will take two days if we walk." she replayed. Everybody was too tiered to run there or even walk at a fast pace, so they had to walk.

"I think we should go there. Does anybody abject to this?" asked Intress. Nobody said anything.

"THan let's get moving. I don't want those ugly fish creatures to catch up with us and attack." Chaor said in his usually tune. He picked up H'earing and began to walk in the direction of the village with Takinom right beside him. The other creatures followed them except for Maxxor, who had his arms crossed. Intress saw this and went to talk to him.

" I know you wanted to laid, but this is his territory and he knows this place better than you, so stop pouting and start walking." she said like she was talking to a child. This mad him a little mad.

"I don't pout." he stated and began to walk. Intress rolled her eyes and followed him.

* * *

Please review. I didn't like writing this chapter and I think that I could have done a better job. Chapter four will be more funny, cuz Tangath will get a hair cut and some other funny things.


	4. Mohawk

I forget about Frafdo in the last chapter, sorry about that. I won't go back and fix it though, because I would only describe what he looked like after the Dark Soul changed him. The only thing about him that did change was his height and his muscles being a little less big.

Please review and be honest, I want to know if you like, love or hate the chapter or the entire story.

* * *

Our favorite creatures were now on their way to the Underworld village. They have been walking for about an hour now and there has been no sign of any M'arrillians following them. Chaor was leading the way and he had H'earing slumped over his shoulder. Maxxor and Prince Mudeenu were walking right behind him, not liking the fact that Chaor was leading them right now. Behind the two leaders was Wamma, Raznus, Frafdo, and Tangath Toborn; behind them were the two female warriors, who were getting along and were talking to one another. Intress and Takinom were the only ones talking, because the others still hated each other for old and new things that happened between their Tribes.

"Takinom, may I ask a question?" Intress asked Takinom, who was walking beside her. Takinom raised her eyebrow at the question.

"Sure, what do you want to ask?" Takinom asked while looking at Intress.

"Why did your wings not shrink with the rest of your body?" asked Intress. Some of the guys in front of them also wanted to know that, so they began to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"Well, for some Underworlders that have wings, when they began their growth spurt their wings will grow to their full length, before their bodies began to grow." Takinom explained.

"Really, I have not heard of that it must only happen to Underworlders."

"Probably, it's pretty common in the Underworld."

"So, how is Nivenna? Has she improved in her fighting skills since the last time a saw her?"

"I wish." Takinom rolled her eyes." All she ever wants to do is read, study and do reasearch on mugix. I have to force her to train."

"It's the opposite with my Aivenna. She hates to study, but loves to train with me and Drabe."

As the two female warriors talked to one another like they were old friends catching up, Chaor began to get angry at them for being so calm.

"Will you two stop acting like there is nothing wrong. In case that you have forgotten we are on a mission to stop what ever Aa'une is planing!" yelled Maxxor, which surprised everybody.

They stopped walking and stared at the Overworld leader. Apparently he and Chaor were thinking the same thing about the two talking, that has never happened before. Maxxor himself was shocked at his outburst and had no idea were it came from.

"Prehaps we should keep moving." Raznus proposed. Nobody said anything they just started to walk again.

* * *

A few hours later, the village was with in their sights up ahead, but Chaor and Takinom sensed that there was something wrong. Chaor stopped, which made the others stop as well.

"This is not right." stated Chaor in a low voice.

"What are you talking about?" asked Maxxor.

"It's too quit, we should be able to hear something from the village." said Chaor.

"I don't see how we could hear the villagers from this far away." said Prince Mudeenu.

"You don't understand. This is a mining village, we should be able to hear their heavy machinery from here." Chaor explained.

"Maybe they are not working right now." said Raznus.

"No, they are always working, day and night. The only time they stop is if something is wrong. In fact the last time they stopped working was when the M'arrillians took over Underworld City and the villagers escaped to the Overworld." said Takinom.

Everybody's bodies went tense. Wamma began to shake a little from fear.

"We need to be ready for anything that might happen. I think that I should go scout up ahead to see what is happening in the village." said Mudeenu.

"You're not a scout. Frafdo is the only true scot among us." stated Tangath as his head turned from Mudeenu to his white feathered friend.

"No, but with my invisibility I can easily walk in there undetected and Frafdo is still exhausted from all the fighting." Mudeenu then turned his head towards Frafdo. "No offence."

"Non taken." Frafdo said not caring if Mudeenu went ahead.

"I agree with him." said Maxxor. Everybody agreed and late Mudeenu go ahead while they stad behind. The Prince disappeared and walked to the village careful not to make a sound. Now the rest of them would play the waiting game.

* * *

It didn't take long for Prince Mudeenu to walk the distance to the village: it only took him about twenty minutes at the most. He could have been there quicker, but he had to be careful not to set off any hidden alarms.

The village looked pretty normal for an Underworld village. All the buildings were made of metal and glass; the roads were made of stone; and there was this eery feeling like it was haunted. Yep, just like any other Underworld village or city, in fact if Mudeenu didn't know better than he would have thought he was in Underworld City. Though there was some differences like all the mining equipment that was turned off.

There was only one thing that was missing from the scene.

_"Where is everybody!" _Mudeenu thought as he skilfully moved around the empty village. The streets were empty and there were some odd things that stood out, which made him think the villagers must have left in a hurry. One of the things he notices was in inside a bar. He was looking through the windows to see if there were creatures hiding inside, but there was nobody there, which was strange because there was drinks and plates filled with food on the tables inside.

Wanting to investigate, he opened the door and walked inside. It smelled horrible, the food had rotten, but not be much. It might have been laying out for no more than two weeks. He quickly went outside almost coughing from the small. Moving on he decided to go to the center of the village.

* * *

"He should have been back by now." said Frafdo.

"Maybe he is just taking his time." Wamma suggested.

"The village is not that big." stated Takinom who was looking after H'earing. She was setting on a large rock watching H'earing, who was laying on the ground. Just then H'earing began to more. Takinom get up and stood beside him. The others noticed and walked close to the little green guy.

"What happened?" asked H'earing in a weak voice as he slowly opened his eyes.

"The Dark Soul did something to you when you were holding it." said Takinom.

"Are you alright?" asked Intress. H'earing nodded as he set up and began to rub his head with his arm.

"Good, now tell us how you get inside the Chamber of the Dark Soul." said Chaor. Maxxor glared at Chaor for not being more concerned for his subordinate. Chaor ignored Maxxor's glare not caring what he thought.

"Well I was in Sabertooth Cavern and I saw you and Takinom being kidnapped, so I followed after you." H'earing began to explain what happened. He went on in more detail about how he made it inside and some other details he thought were important to explain. It took no more than five minutes to tell them the story and once he was done, they told him what happened while he was out of it.

"So now what are we going to do with Prince Mudeenu? It has taken way too long either he fond something or something has happened to him." said Tangath.

Right on cue, an explosion of some kind went off in the village. The blast was powerful enough to be seen from were they were standing, but not enough to be from an explosive device or bomb.

"What was that?!" shouted Raznus.

"Come on Mudeenu is in trouble!" ordered Maxxor. Somehow he and everybody else had a strange feeling that Prince Mudeenu was in major trouble and needed help.

They ran at top speed, except for Takinom and Frafdo who flew and H'earing was being carried by Wamma since he was still too weak to run and even if he could he would still be too slow.

The explosions kept going off, but they now had a pretty good gauss of what was making them. Since Takinom and Frafdo had a better view from high in the air, they was able to see that there was fighting in the middle of the village, but they couldn't see who was fighting.

Once they get there, they saw Prince Mudeenu fighting Pyrithion, Magman, Ultadur and about twenty Underworld soldiers wearing their usual red armor.

"Stop attacking Prince Mudeenu now! That's an order!" shouted Chaor, but his soldiers completely ignored him and continued to attack Mudeenu. Mudeenu was trying to fight them off, but he was out numbered and losing.

Since, they were not obeying their leader's orders Chaor thought he should teach them a lesson about obedience. He went after Magman first, because he was unlucky enough to be the closest to Chaor at the time. Chaor hit him with a rockwave attack that sent Magman flying throw the air and he crashed into a large building, but that was not enough to stop the lava creature. Magman quickly recovered and now he and Chaor were in epic battle of fire and rock.

While Chaor was fighting Magman, Maxxor took on Ultadur, but was having trouble dealing with his speed. Intress joined in the fight and with their awesome team work the tables have turned so now Ultadur was the one in trouble.

Wamma and H'earing were on the sidelines looking after a beaten up Mudeenu. He was not in that bad of shape, but there was no need for him to fight the tough opponents now that backup had arrived.

Frafdo and Raznus were trying to keep the regular Underworld solders from interfering from the other fights. Frafdo did more fighting then Raznus, but the smaller creature was helping by watching Frafdo's back.

Pyrithion somehow had the bad fortune of fighting Tangath Toborn and Takinom. Pyrithion was more of a spy than a fighter and Takinom alone could bit him with no problem, but with Tangath in the mix he might as well be died. Seeing that he didn't stand a chance, he quickly slithered away behind some buildings in an attempt to escape. Takinom and Tangath went after him, which separated them from the rest of the group.

Pyrithion know this location well, so he knew where the villagers kept their more dangerous machines. He slithering inside a dark warehouse through an opened window, making sure that Takinom and Tangath saw him. He quickly went to the control room were he could turn on the machines and manipulated them. With one push of a button the lights turned on to revealed a large assembly line that was used to crush and mold the ore the villagers mined. He began to control two particular machines, one had a laser the other had a huge claw designed to pick up large objects.

Takinom and Tangath ran inside unaware of what Pyrithion was doing. In one quick motion, Takinom had been caught by the metal claw and couldn't free herself. Tangath would have helped, but he was busy trying to dodge the red lasers. He used his sword to deflect some of the lasers, but Pyrithion turn up the power and Tangath was not able to hold onto his sword as the laser hit it. He stumbled backwards giving Pyrithion a chance to hit him, but Tangath was fast enough to almost dodge it.

"Ha ha! Nice hair Tangath!" Pyrithion laughed. The laser burned part of his mane on his right side, but it didn't burn his skin.

"Rusttoxic!" shouted Takinom. Pyrithion looked at where the claw was at and saw that Takinom used the attack to weaken the metal and she was able to break free of it.

"Oh...(Perim swear)" Pyrithion hissed. Now that Takinom was free, he know he better ran while he still can. He smashed the control panel and quickly slither away out the back exit. The laser and the other machines went crazy, destroying the place. Takinom and Tangath ran outside just before the warehouse collapsed.

"That was close. Were did that slimy serpent go?" panted Tangath.

"I don't know, but he is gone. Let's go see how the others are doing." said Takinom with a grin. She looked like she wanted to burst out laughing, but hold it inside. Tangath didn't say anything about, he know the reason she was acted like that was because of his burned mane.

When they get back the fight was over. The Underworlders ran away and nobody was seriously injured.

"Did you defeat, Pyrithion?" asked Maxxor when he saw them coming.

"He ran away so no." replied Tangath, though he wished he could have skinned the snake for what he did to his mane. Everyone was staring at his now burnt hair: Some of them were snickering, trying to suppress their laughs and giggles.

"What did you do Tangath? Your mane looks horrible." asked Intress. Tangath angrily glared at her.

"Pyrithion, shot a laser at me and it burnt it. Do you have a problem with it." he snapped. In the background, Wamma, H'earing, and Frafdo burst out laughing unable to hold it in anymore: Tangath really did look ridicules.

"Don't get your tail in a twist. Worst things have happened to you." she said not phased by his words. Tangath sighed. He could never stay mad at a friend even when they make fun of him.

"I thank you need a new hair cut, Tangath and I know exactly what to turn your mane into." said Takinom with a smile that Tangath thought was creepy.

"What kind of hair cut?" he asked not liking the way she was smiling at him.

* * *

Some time later, inside a building that was somebody's house or use to be somebody's home.

"I'm terrified to look." stated Tangath. He, Takinom, H'earing and Wamma were inside the kitchen, setting at a small table, except for Takinom, who was standing beside Tangath holding a pair of scissors.

Chaor, Prince Mudeenu and Raznus had left to search for the communication equipment; Maxxor, Frafdo and Intress went scouting to make sure nobody else would try to attack them; And since they thought it would be safer to have as many people together, Wamma and H'earing volunteered to stay behind with Tangath and Takinom. Of coarse they really just wanted to watch Takinom give Tangath a hair cut.

"It's not bad-looking Tangath: It does give you a tougher look." said Wamma trying to be friendly.

"Just look and see for your self scaredy cat." teased Takinom as she handed him a mirror. Tangath gave Takinom a glare before summoning up the courage to look at his reflection. Takinom put her hands on her hips, her back straight and her head hold up high with a smog smile; she thought she did the best job with his mane.

His eyes went wide at seeing it.

"Well, what do you think." H'earing asked in his usual happy, high-pitched voice.

"You gave me a mohawk!" he shouted.

"Yap, looks good doesn't it." said Takinom.

Tangath still had hair on his sides, but it was cut a good bet. The mohawk was about an inch or so longer than his lion ears. Even though he couldn't see it, the mohawk was long enough in the back and Takinom thought it would be a good idea to put a small bow tie there.

"Why a mohawk?" he asked, still staring at his reflection.

"Because the laser only hit one side of your head, so it made it difficult to think of any other hair cut that would fix it. Don't complain, I could have just shaved it all off."

Tangath winced at the mental picture of him being bold.

* * *

I was playing to make the hair cut scene a little longer, but it was taking me forever to write this chapter. I was just to busy with school and still am so I don't know when the next update will be.


	5. H'earing goes zombie

After Tangath get over his feelings about his new hair cut, everybody regrouped inside a large building that was used as a meeting place for the villagers.

"Alright everybody now that we are all here let's begin." said Maxxor, who was standing in between Chaor and Prince Mudeenu on a platform. " The reason why we traveled here in the first place was so we could use the village's communication equipment to contact Underworld City and inform them of what has happened, but since we were attacked by Underworld troops, we can exum that Underworld City may have been captured by the M'arrillians. Again." Chaor growled at the word ' again'.

"Therefor we need to think of the possibility of all three Tribes being brain washed by the M'arrillians, so we need a new plan of action." said Prince Mudeenu finishing for Maxxor.

"Why do you think all the Tribes are being controlled by the M'arrillians? " asked Frafdo, who was sitting on a bench with Raznus and Tangath.

"After much thought, it was safe to exum that the M'arrillian must have had some help for them to have been able to kidnap us without someone besides H'earing to have tried to come to our rescue. It would also explain how they were able to attack us while we were in our own homes." Prince Mudeenu explained.

"We are not saying every one of our Tribes people are being controlled, but from what we saw with those Underworlders, it's safe to say they were not the only ones; who knows who is and is not brainwashed, there is just no way for us to find out at this time." said Maxxor.

"How do you know that Underworld City has been captured by the M'arrillians again?" asked Wamma, who was standing, because the benches were not meant for someone with his large bug like body.

"Pyrithion, Magman and Ultadur were in Underworld City the day me and Takinom were captured. I don't know about those foot soldiers, but they could have been the ones to help kidnap us. If they were brainwashed there is a good chance others in the city are to." Chaor explained.

"This is problematic with possible everyone being the enemy there is no one we can have complete trust in." said Raznus, crossing his arms.

"How will we be able to stop Aa'une when all our friend might be our enemies?" Frafdo asked.

"How about we start thinking of our advantages and not just our disadvantages." suggested Intress, who was siting next to Takinom.

"That would be easy if we had any advantages." Wamma said negatively.

Soon everybody was arguing over the situation and how they should solve the problems they faced.

H'earing, who was sitting in the back behind Intress and Takinom, was listening more than talking.

_"We're going to become Aa'une's slaves if we don't come up with a plan soon." _H'earing thought while turning his eyes to the ground with a sad face. Then out of no where, H'earing's expression changed from sad to a zombie like trance. The others were to busy arguing to notice, H'earing's sudden odd behavior. Standing up, H'earing walks out the door and closes the door, which made a loud noise getting the other's attentions.

"What was that?" asked Wamma, nervously looking around the meeting room like he thought someone was going to attack them.

"It sounded like someone closed the door." Takinom said while looking at the door. "Where is H'earing?" Takinom asked when she noticed that he was not sitting behind them.

"Maybe he wanted to get some fresh air." Tangath suggested.

"The Underworld does not have fresh air." Chaor said in his usual harsh voice.

"Frafdo, go see where he has run off to." Maxxor ordered. Nodding once, Frafdo gat up and quickly ran out the door to find H'earing.

It did not take long for, Frafdo to find the little green guy. H'earing was just walking to who knows where.

"Where are you going, H'earing?" Frafdo asked while walking beside him. H'earing didn't say anything.

Frafdo, waved his hand in front of H'earing, but that didn't get his attention and his face never changed from zombie to normal. Frafdo, decided to go back and tell the others quickly, before H'earing gets to far away.

Running inside the meeting place, Frafdo quickly tells everybody about H'earing's strange behavior. They all lift and followed Frafdo to find out what was wrong with H'earing.

Since, H'earing was just walking it was easy for them to check up with him.

"H'earing! Where are you going!" Chaor demanded and again, H'earing said nothing.

There are many thing that can make Chaor mad and one of those things is if one of his subordinates ignores him. Gritting his teeth, Chaor growls in anger. Just from the look in his eyes, everybody knows he is about to attack H'earing.

"Chaor, don't. H'earing maybe under a trance of some kind." said Maxxor, putting himself in between Chaor and H'earing.

**"Than maybe a good hit in the head will get him out of it!"** Chaor shouted at Maxxor than knocked him out of his way. Now that Maxxor was not stand between him and H'earing, Chaor grabbed the little green guy with one of his hands. **"Now answer my question before I hit you with a Flame orb." **he yelled.

H'earing still looked like a zombie like Chaor's threat meant nothing to him. The others were about to try to calm Chaor down, but then H'earing began to por smock from his mouth, blinding everybody. H'earing than bites Chaor's hand making him let go and H'earing ran away. Takinom uses her wings to blow the smoke away, but H'earing was no far way ahead of them.

"After him!" Prince Mudeenu shouted. They did as Mudeenu said not because he ordered them to, but because they know there was something wrong and they needed to find out what that is.

* * *

Sorry for the wait I'm just in a rut right now with this story.

Thanks for reading the story.


	6. Najarin!

It has been a few hours since, H'earing ran away and the others were having a hard time keeping up with him.

"Since when has H'earing been able to run this Fast!" said Frafdo. He and Takinom were flying, trying to keep an eye on H'earing who was to far away for the others that were running on the ground to see.

"I've never seen him run this fast before. It's like he and Gespedan switched their speeds." Takinom said, she was the only one that had heard what Frafdo said since the others were way down below them.

"Where is he going?" Raznus asked, a little out of breath. Poor guy wasn't use to running this fast for this long.

"Don't know, but it looks like he is trying to get out of Underworld turf." Chaor said. he was running behind Maxxor, which he hated since he felt he should be in front.

"How do you know that?" Prince Mudeenu, who was right behind Maxxor and beside Chaor, asked. Price Mudeenu felt the same as Chaor, but like him didn't say anything about it.

"The path he has been taking leads to out of Underworld turf and into the Overworld. It's one of the most common trails Underworld raiders use to get in and out of the Overworld." Chaor explained. A scowl formed on Maxxor's face at the mention of the Underworld raiders; he still remembers all the lives they took during their raids.

"Why would he want to go to the Overworld?" Intress, who was behind Prince Mudeenu, asked.

"Who knows, just keep running!" Chaor shouted.

Their conversation ended with that and they kept running after H'earing.

Later that day, H'earing had led the group of heroes all the way to an Overworld location called the Grassy Plains. The Grassy Plains is a lot like the Great Plains in North America, it's big and there is nothing, but grass for miles.

The heroes were extremely tiered from chasing after H'earing for so long; Raznus and Wamma were so exhausted that they couldn't even run any more; Tangath was now carrying Wamma and Frafdo had holding Raznus as he flew.

"He has to stop some time." Intress said, she too was out of breath, but she keep pushing herself.

"There is something up ahead." Takinom told Frafdo.

In the distance she could see something blue in the tall grass. It was heard for her to see what exactly it was, but she could tell that H'earing was running straight to what ever it was. Frafdo could also see it, but like Takinom, couldn't tell what it was.

"Maxxor! There's something up ahead! It looks like H'earing is running to it!" Frafdo shouted, warning the others.

_"What could H'earing be going out here?" _Maxxor thought.

As Frafdo and Takinom get closer their eyes went wide when they saw what or rather who it was. H'earing was now standing next to a beaten and bleeding Najarin. They were so shocked that the didn't tell the others, they will know soon anyways.

When the rest of them saw that it was the High Muge of the Overworld, their reaction was the same as Takinom and Frafdo's. Maxxor speed doubled in fear that his old friend might be dead.

H'earing was standing over Najarin when the force that was clouding his mind suddenly went away.

"Where am I? H'earing was asking himself. His body felt like it was on fire and his head had a major headache. Looking down, he quickly jumped back and screamed: "Aaa, Najarin?"

Then Maxxor out of nowhere, pushed him aside and kneeled beside Najarin.

"Najarin! Speak to me!" Maxxor yelled while shaking Najarin's shoulders. The others were now there watching, Maxxor try to wake up the old Muge.

"Could someone please tell me what's going on!" H'earing said confused and a little scared.

"You tell us, H'earing. You were the one that led us here." Takinom said, arms crossed. H'earing was shocked and was not sure what to say. The last thing he remembers was being inside that building in the Underworld village.

"What are you talking about? I don't remember doing that!" H'earing shrieked then began to chew his nails, a nervous habit of his.

"Quit! We need to save Najarin!" Maxxor shouted, angry that they were more interested in finding out why H'earing ran away then helping his old friend.

"Maxxor, prehaps it would be best to carry him somewhere else." Intress who was next to Maxxor, said with concern, placing her hand on Maxxor's shoulder.

"Where would we take him?" Prince Mudeenu asked, not knowing the territory that well.

"There are hidden caves not far from here. They'll protect us from the elements and hid us from our enemies." Raznus said.

"Then let's get going!" Chaor yelled, not because he was mad, just how he normally talked.

They were all still extremely tired, but know the caves were not far away and if they stayed out in the open like they were, then their enemies will not have a hard time finding them. It wouldn't be hard for their enemies to defeat them in their currant states.

So, Maxxor carried Najarin after Intress tried to stop the bleeding the best she could. It only took them ten minutes to get to the caves; if they weren't so tired then they could have been there less than half that time.

The cave they choose was well hidden and had several different escape routs just incase the enemy finds them. They were now deep inside the cave, but Tangath Toborn and Takinom were at the mouth of the cave on look out duty. Intress and Raznus had fond some plants to help heal Najarin's injuries and dull the pain. Najarin waked up an hour after all that happened.

"W-what happened? Were am I?" Najarin weakly asked.

"It's alright, Najarin. You're safe now." Maxxor said, trying to comfort his friend.

"Maxxor! You're alive?" Najarin said, realizing who it was. Looking away from Maxxor, he saw that the others were also with him. "You're all alive, thank goodness. I had thought I wouldn't be able to save you, but I say you were able to save yourselves." Relieved washed over him at seeing them alive and well.

As quick as his happiness came it went away when he remembered the dire situation they were in.

"Maxxor, what happened? Why are you younger?" Najarin asked, fear plainly seen in his old eyes.

"As you may already know, Aa'une is back. He kidnaped us and took us to this location called the Chamber of Dark Souls. He had this crystal of dark souls that he tried to use to take away or powers. H'earing had followed our kidnappers and was able to stop the ceremony by jumping and grabbed the Dark Soul. We were able to escape, but the Dark Soul turned us younger for some reason." Maxxor explained.

"I was afraid that was what the M'arrillians were up to. I suppose I should explain the story behind the Dark Soul. During the rule of M'arrillians, the other Tribes gave them their strongest warriors for them." Najarin began to explain.

"We already know that story! Aa'une told us it while he had us chained to the wall!" Chaor yelled. Najarin may have been weak at the time, but was still able to shout, Chaor a hateful glare for being disrespectful towards him. Maxxor was also giving, Chaor the death glare, but Najarin's looked more scary and dangerous.

"Chaor, if you think that you know more than me about what happened to you then please tell me your thoughts on why the Dark Soul turned all of you younger." Najarin challenged him.

"I have no idea." Chaor growled, arms crossed. Chaor knew not to take on Najarin's challenge unless he wanted to make a fool out of himself.

"Then I'll explain. When H'earing interfered with the Dark Soul ritual, his added life force was to much for the Dark Soul causing the ritual was stopped half way through. As a result only half of your powers were taken from you. The Dark Soul takes creatures' powers by taking their years of experiences, which means all of you will only have the powers that you had when you were the age you were turned into." Najarin explained.

Everyone was silent as the information sunk in.

"Is there anything that will give us back what we lost?" Prince Mudeenu asked.

"I'm not sure, but there maybe some clues hidden in the Lost City. If you can find it; the Lost City is always on the move, I myself don't know its location at the moment." Just then a sharp pain hit, Najarin and he passed out ,again.

"Najarin!" Maxxor yelled.

"Let me take a look." Intress said, kneeling down beside Maxxor and Najarin.

"I think he'll be okay, just needs some rest." she said.

"So, what are we going to do now? Just stay here until, Aa'une comes and destroys us." Chaor angrily said.

"It would be best to stay here for the night, but we should leave, tomorrow." Prince Mudeenu said.

"That sounds good. We need to rest and Najarin shouldn't be moved right now." Intress said.

"Then it's settled, we'll stay here for the night to rest." Maxxor said. Everyone was fine with staying in the cave for the night. Frafdo went to tell Tangath and Takinom what happened, then most went to sleep. Only Maxxor stayed up to watch over, Najarin.

* * *

**Sorry for taking so long to update this story, I've just been busy with my other stories. Please leave a review, whether good or bed, so I may work on my writing skills.**


	7. Wamma losses H'earing

**Note: Hey guys! Sorry for taking so long to update this. It's inexcusable to take over a year to update, it's just become hard for me to write this fan fic. I lost some of my inspiration for this story and well everyone knows when an author losses his or her inspiration it becomes hard for him or her to write.**

**This chapter was going to be longer, but since I was taking forever to update, I decided to just go ahead and post what I already written. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The next day, everyone had woken up early except for Najarin who was still passed out thanks to his injuries. He was the only one able to sleep for so long, because everyone else was on edge and were too afraid that they could be attacked at any moment.

"You feeling okay, H'earing?" Wamma asked. He and H'earing were away from everyone else, next to the opening of the cave. H'earing was sitting on a large boulder while Wamma was standing.

It was their turn to keep an eye out for any signs of the enemy, but everything looked peaceful so Wamma decided to start a conversation with the little green guy and try to find out what was making him look sad.

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"Well, you seem distracted for some reason. Is there anything wrong?" Wamma asked.

"I just can't help, but to think about what happened to me. I can't remember a thing of what happened, but from what everyone has told me, it sounds like I was being controlled or something. What if it happens again and I hurt someone?"

"Don't worry about that, we'll keep an eye on you and make sure nothing happens." Wamma reashered him or at least was trying to.

"Thanks for trying to make me feel better, but it isn't working." H'earing sighed then turned away from Wamma. He put his elbows on his knees and used his hands to support his head.

Wamma didn't say or ask anything else. It was obvious to him that H'earing just needed some time to think.

* * *

Meanwhile in some other part of the cave, the rest of the group were gathered together. Najarin was still pasted out, but Intress believed he would make a full recovery.

"What are we supposed to do now? Just wait until Najarin wakes up." Chaor said.

"We need to leave soon and we can't wait for much longer." Mudeenu said. "If Aa'une has taken control of most of the warriors and armies of the four tribes then it will not take them long to find us when they have so many on their side."

"Not only that, but with us turned younger we can't fight like how we use to." Frafdo said, looking at his arms that looked like twigs compared to what his adult arms looked like.

"We have to wait until Najarin wakes up." Maxxor said, knowing the majority of the group would not like the idea of waiting.

"We can't wait! They could find us any minute now!" Chaor shouted. "So the old Muge isn't awake yet. If we get attacked, then there is no way we can protect him and ourselves! All of us will die in this cave and then there will be no one to stop the M'arrillians!"

Everyone didn't say anything after what Chaor said, they were staring at Chaor and Maxxor like they would get into a fight or worse.

Maxxor had nothing to say to Chaor, because he knew (even though he hated it) that the Underworlder was right. But he could and would not leave his old friend behind.

As the two hotheaded leaders stared at one another, Intress suddenly said: "Najarin is waking up!"

Maxxor quickly went to Najarins said, as the old Muge began to wake up. Chaor's anger was subdued for now and he didn't think speaking up would be the best idea he had, so he just watched the Overworlders.

"How are you feeling Najarin?" Maxxor asked.

"Better than yesterday, but still my body is weak." he said. "But that is not important, I need to tell all of you about the Lost City."

"You mean the one that came out of Lake-Ken-I-Po?" Raznus asked.

"Yes, all of you need to go there. That is where you will find the answers to your problems." The old Muge said.

"What is it that we will find there exactly? Prince Mudeenu asked.

"To be honest, I am not sure what is there, but from the studies of my life, I know that the answers are there. You just need to find them." Najarin said. " The problem is finding the Lost City. It never stays in the same place for long and it could take months for a creature to find the city on his own."

"Don't forget of our enemy coming after us." Takinom said. "No matter where we go, they will follow us. I'm surprised that they have not found us by now."

"She's right, we need to leave now!" Chaor said.

"But where should we go? We still have no idea where the Lost City is at." Frafdo asked.

They began to back and forth, arguing on what to do. Najarin was the only one who stayed out of the debate mainly because he was still too weak.

* * *

Meanwhile, Wamma and H'earing were still on guard duty unaware of everyone arguing inside. H'earing was still too worried about what happened, to talk to Wamma even though Wamma tried a few more times to cheer the little green guy up.

They've been on guard duty for a few hours now and Wamma is starting to get tired. He's beginning to think the others have forgotten to change shifts with him and H'earing.

He wanted to go back inside the cave and ask if someone else could go on guard duty, but that would be a very un-Danian thing to do. Danians of low ranking never complain to their superiors or else they would get into deep trouble. Plus, he didn't want to leave H'earing's side for a second. The little guy was still nervous and as much as Wamma didn't want to think that it could be true, there was always a chance, H'earing would be controlled again by whatever it was the first time.

So Wamma just sucked it up and endured the boring job of guarding the cave entrance like any good soldier. Of course it has been awhile, since he last go any shot-eye, so he was getting even more tired by the minute.

As minutes went by, he could feel his eyelids get heavier with each passing minute.

H'earing looked over at his Danian friend and saw Wamma had fallen asleep while standing.

"Hi Wamma! You need to wake up." H'earing said, trying not to be too loud, so their enemies wouldn't hear him, but also trying to be loud enough to wake up his friend. Wamma wasn't waking up, so H'earing began pushing him, but had no affect on the lovable bug.

Apparently Wamma was very sleep deprived, because H'earing couldn't wake up the big guy even after two minutes of shouting and pushing. H'earing couldn't blame the guy for being tired after all they went through, but he thought with them turning younger some of that youthful energy would have helped boost up Wamma's endurance a little.

H'earing wasn't sure what to do. He couldn't wake Wamma up and it really wasn't safe for him to be on guard duty while he was asleep. Going inside the cave to ask for someone to switch places with Wamma would be the logical thing to do, but H'earing was reluctant about leaving Wamma unguarded even for a few minutes. The enemy could come at any minute and if they did while H'earing was inside then Wamma would be a goner.

After thinking it over, H'earing was about to run and get someone, but then his mind went blank.

* * *

"Isn't it time for H'earing and Wamma to be switched out with two other creatures?" Frafdo asked nobody in particular. It wasn't that long a time since the two were put on guard duty, but Frafdo asked in the hope he could be one of the creatures to replace them.

The tension between the Overworld Ruler and the Underworld Conqueror was getting extremely too much. If it got any worse they would all get into a fight cause then everyone would take sides.

"It is a little early, but I'm sure the two wouldn't mind a break." Raznus said, catching on to what Frafdo wanted. "Maybe you and Maxxor should go." he suggested. Getting one of the two leaders to leave for a few hours would be best for the whole group.

Maxxor made a thoughtful face, but before he could say yes or no, Wamma came running inside.

"Guys! I lost H'earing!" he shouted. "I felled asleep and when I woke up he was gone!"

Every one was on their feet. Maxxor and Chaor's revelry was forgotten.

"Was he kidnapped?" Takinom asked.

Wamma shuck his head. "No, it looks like he might have spaced out and ran away."

"Again!" Chaor yelled. If this was going to be a regular thing for H'earing for now on then he was going to put a bell on the little guy or something. This was getting ridiculous.


End file.
